Tres son multitud
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Días universitarios, con viejas fotografías y paseos por los edificios, Spider Man trata de equilibrarlo todo, Deadpool ríe alrededor, nada puede ser tan normal cuando se trata de ellos dos.


∞ **Título** : "Tres son multitud"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Ni Spider Mar ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **_Esta historia particia en el reto especial "Amor, familia y desamor",_** __ ** _del foro "La Torre Stark"_**

∞ **Resumen:** Días universitarios, con viejas fotografías y paseos por los edificios, Spider Man trata de equilibrarlo todo, Deadpool ríe alrededor, nada puede ser tan normal cuando se trata de ellos dos.

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler de Amazing Spider Man 2

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Peter se ha hecho de una rutina durante su primer semestre en la universidad, ha quedado en la NYU por los programas de escritura y el taller de fotografía, también lo ha hecho para no alejarse demasiado de la tía May, ella le ayuda a mantenerse alimentado y no vivir solo de cafeína.

Sus horas de la mañana están repletas de módulos serializados y competencias por entrar en algún salón con un renombrado profesor. Dedica tres de sus tardes semanales a tomarse selfies desde los rascacielos, acrobacias sobre enormes lámparas públicas incluidas, cada una de las fotografías serán hechas con una vieja Nikon que ha conseguido en un bazar local por la mitad de su precio original, estas irán a parar directo a las manos de su arrogante jefe, Jonah Jameson, el cual le gritara por algunos minutos para después pagarle menos del precio original por el material.

Peter no se quejara, ese dinero va directo hacia la renta de su piso en un viejo edificio que rompe demasiados códigos de seguridad americana y que está en el lado sur de Brooklyn.

Pero hoy es un día diferente, Parker ha dejado los vaqueros rotos y los jersey desteñidos por su traje de expandes que le marca cada musculo y línea del cuerpo. Faltara a más de 6 clases y deslizara por debajo de la puerta del Daily Bugle un sobre amarillo con las fotografías en turno.

Hoy esta nublado, casi parece que lloverá, Spider Man se mece entre las altas torres de alta tensión de la compañía de electricidad, sus ojos pueden ver las reparaciones hechas durante esos meses, obreros trabajando en reconstruir las torres de vigilancia, olor a pintura fresca y metal siendo cortado con grande sopletes a máxima potencia.

Da una vuelta sobre el edificio principal y camina con lentitud cerca de una vieja ventana rota del segundo bloque. Escala por la abertura, hasta estar en la cima del mismo. Desde ahí puede ver el viejo reloj local, con las manecillas fragmentadas y con cintas amarillas de la policía para aislar el lugar. Si Peter cierra sus ojos la imagen de la mano de Gwen estirada hacia él está ahí, ella sigue cayendo entre engranajes y piezas oxidadas. Peter nunca llega a rozar ni siquiera la punta de sus dedos hasta que ella esta tendida en el piso pero ya no hay más Gwen.

El escalofrió de su sentido arácnido le alerta, Peter lo siente mucho antes de verlo. La mano sobre su cintura, el agarre posesivo que lo encierra en un apretado abrazo, le irrita, lo quiere lejos, en ese momento no desea ser tocado por nadie, mucho menos por él. Así que lo empuja, distante, fuera.

Deadpool da un traspié, hace movimientos circulares con sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio y da un silbido de alivio cuando lo ha conseguido.

—Hey Spidey, eso fue peligroso pudiste haberme derribado — Deadpool se acerca al borde del techo, hay una altura de más de 20 metros, se escucha como traga en seco y da saltitos hacia atrás —Vamos cariño, no querrás que alguien tan bueno como yo, termine como puré desde esta altura.

—Wade, hoy solo no ¿Esta bien?

—Cariño, traigo mi mascara —Se queja, señalando dicho objeto con su dedo índice. Peter no se gira a verle —. Estas rompiendo tus propias reglas Spidey. Los nombres reales están prohibidos —. Se acerca de nuevo, más silencioso, puede notar la espalda tensa y reflejos en alerta de Peter

—De todas formas ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Estas no son las áreas que sueles frecuentar.

Peter se escabulle, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a la torre de reloj, y mirando los cables de tensión. Deadpool le sigue zigzagueando por las baldosas, teniendo cuidado de no pisar las grietas. Se inclina por el lado derecho de Peter que gira su rostro.

—Me siento halagado que la pequeña arañita sepa por qué lugares me muevo, digno de cualquier stalker de estrellas de Hollywood, aunque vamos, no puedo culparte, se lo irresistible que soy.

Peter le mira, da un suspiro. Estira ambos brazos, la telaraña se conecta a las coronas de las torres.

—Me largo

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Espera, espera. Spidey, cariño, bebé, no me dejes atrás, lloverá y no traigo paraguas y odio la lluvia.

El pequeño héroe ha dejado de escuchar, comienza a desplazarse por entre las torres, Deadpool se posiciona pronto a su lado, corriendo sobre los cables de alta tensión. Peter chasquea la lengua

—Entonces regresa a tu casa

—Pero es tan fría sin ti ahí.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde demonios vives.

—Exacto, ves lo mal que esta eso. Tú deberías saberlo de memoria y estar ahí, preferentemente en mi cama, desnudo. Oh eso suena tan bien en mi cabeza.

—Lo estás diciendo en voz alta

— ¿De verdad? Mi error, lo que quería decir era: tú, en un lindo delantal, haciendo la cena, como la linda esposa que serás.

—Idiota

Peter trata de llegar a la próxima torre pero el peso extra proveniente de su cintura le deja balanceándose.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Suéltame! —Peter se sacude, dando patadas que resultan inútiles. Deadpool le mantiene firmemente sujeto —Joder, Wade, quieres dejarme en paz.

—Lo siento, bueno no, en realidad no lo siento. —Ambos se observan, Deadpool sacude su cabeza y restriega su mejilla contra el hueso de la cadera de Parker — Eso no era lo que iba decir, espera yo tenía un punto.

—Suéltame

—Oh, ya, el punto es que dentro del manual del buen novio es…

— ¿Novio? ¿Novio de quien exactamente?

—Tuyo, ¡Dah! Ahora como decía, dentro del manual del buen novio hay una cláusula que habla de permanecer al lado de tu pareja en todo momento sobre todo si es el aniversario luctuoso de su ex novia.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—No lo repetiré, eso hiere mi frágil corazón. Pero si te estas preguntando como lo sé, bueno, no sería Deadpool si no lo supiera todo, como que Steve Rogers es el capitán America y que Logan está enamorado de Jane, pobre tipo, Ciclope lo mata...

Peter respira profundo, presionado su estómago contra la boca del mercenario para que se detenga un momento

—Deadpool — Peter masculla despacio y bajo, Wade alza su rostro contemplativo — soltare la telaraña en unos segundos. Estamos a más de 15 metros y no haré nada para evitar nuestra caída, así que haz algo ya.

Peter abre sus dedos uno a uno. Puede ver la sonrisa de Wade a través de la máscara, él le suelta para tomar las dos katanas tras su espalda. Peter siente el vacío pero no se mueve, deja a su cuerpo como un peso muerto. El sonido de los cables siendo cortados, la advertencia de Wade de "esto te dolerá arañita" para sentir el fibroso brazo en su cintura y los destellos eléctricos recorriendo cada terminal nerviosa, aprieta la mandíbula. El brazo derecho del mercenario sostiene los cables trenzados con alto voltaje como si se tratase de una liana. Y Peter se siente solo por unos momentos como Jane siendo paseada por la selva.

Esconde el rostro en el hombro de Wade, porque el dolor, la culpa, la impotencia, el miedo, todo sigue alojado ahí, entre sus memorias y pesadillas, pero aun así…

Sus pies tocan el suelo con suavidad, y ahora son sus brazos los que pasan por el cuello del mercenario, en un abrazo que refleja la diferencia de su altura pero que en ese instante no le molesta.

—Odio que lo sepas todo de mi —.Susurra contra el hombro del otro

—Cariño, es un requisito.

—Es injusto

—Tal vez

—No iré a tu departamento

—Entonces iremos al tuyo

—Tengo albóndigas de la tía May

—Mi favorito

—Mentiroso

—Vale, entra en el top 100 de comida comestible.

Peter ríe quedo, y se aleja, no más espalda tensa y mal humor y Wade piensa en lobotomías y visitar al doctor Strange para retirar toda la época donde Gwen Stacy estuvo. Pero si hiciese eso, si quitase tan solo algún segundo de las memorias de Peter, ya no sería él. Peter sin ser Peter es una perdida que no está dispuesto a pasar.

Wade da largos pasos para alcanzar a Peter, pone una mano sobre su cabeza, tirándole hacia atrás, sus dedos viajan rápidamente al final de la máscara para elevarla, solo un poco, hasta la altura de la nariz y deja caer sus labios sobre los del chico. Hay tantas cosas más que Wade quiere decirle pero le basta con que Peter sepa una sola de todas ellas "Estoy aquí"


End file.
